Operation Berlin
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: When Newkirk falls ill with a fatal case of typhoid fever, Hogan and Carter must travel to Berlin in order to retrieve the medicine to save their friend from death. This means coming across new boundaries, new enemies...and escaping from Stalag 13!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold November morning in Stalag 13. All 15 men were called to roll call early. Sergeant Schultz had made it clear that Colonel Wilhelm Klink was urgent to speak with all 15 men in the camp. As usual, Colonel Robert Hogan, and his men had entered out into two rows, as Schultz went down the line counting all the men.

"_Vierzehn, fünfzehn_," Schultz barked.

Hogan and his men stood strong and alert of what Klink had to tell them.

"Wonder what it is that Klink is so insistent on telling us." LeBeau commented softly to Hogan.

"Probably another closing of the Recreation Center." Hogan whispered back.

"You don't think he found the tunnel, do you?" Carter questioned.

"Sshhhhh; he'll hear you." Hogan snapped, softly.

All men grew silent and listened to what Klink had to say.

"Attention, everyone; I have to alert you all on a major issue that has recently developed. There is a serious case of typhoid fever going around due to contamination of water supply from aerial bombings in the area. No one is to use any of the sinks or wells for the use of getting a drink. We have an import of water bottles coming in later today from Italy." Klink reported.

"What about taking baths, Kommandantur?" Hogan asked.

"Showers will be allowed, but antibacterial mouthwash will be handed out to all prisoners to use afterwards to prevent any typhoid infected bacteria from ailing any of the prisoners."

"How long will this pose a problem to us?" Carter asked.

"Until I receive word from Berlin that says otherwise. As of now, you shall obey my orders and all safety regulations or you shall spend solitary confinement in the cooler!" Klink snapped.

All men nodded, then Klink dismissed them all. Everyone but for Hogan, Peter Newkirk, and Kinchloe went inside their quarters. The three men walked around outside and discussed more on the breaking news of the disease outbreak.

"Typhoid fever...it isn't contagious, is it Colonel?" Kinchloe asked.

"Nothing to worry about, Kinchloe. The disease is not communicable on any sorts of levels. The only way to contract the bacterial infection is to be exposed to contaminated substance from which it came from." Hogan answered.

"So as long as we stay clear from the water, we'll be in tip top shape." Newkirk answered back.

"Exactly, Newkirk," Hogan remarked.

"What if someone does, in fact, fall ill for whatever reason?" Kinchloe asked.

"Then they will be treated with medicine provided for Colonel Klink to treat wounded and sick prisoners." Hogan answered.

Newkirk stopped and began to cough vigorously. Hogan and Kinchloe turned their attention to their friend and walked back to check on him.

"Newkirk, all you alright?" Hogan questioned.

"Quite alright, sir; I got a little tickle in my throat, is all." Newkirk simply replied.

"Here," Hogan said, taking off his scarf. He wrapped around Newkirk's neck. "Use this; it should keep you nice and warm."

Newkirk nodded and the three continued walking.

"It's brutal, out here." Kinchloe spoke, slightly shivering.

"If I had to ask for punishment, I'd much rather pick the cooler than be outside in this weather." Hogan asked, pulling his jacket in tighter against his body.

Newkirk coughed, again. Hogan and Kinchloe turned around, when they heard him start gasping for air.

"Newkirk, are you sure you're alright?" Hogan asked, starting to worry.

"You need a cough drop at all?" Kinchloe added.

"No, I'm alright; it's the cold I tell yah; I can't get used to it no matter where I am." Newkirk answered.

"Are you sure, Newkirk; that sounds like one nasty cough you have, there." Hogan spoke.

"If something starts to bug me, I'll be sure to let yah know, sir." Newkirk responded, nicely.

Hogan nodded, and the two men continued walking off discussing more about the new disturbance involving all of the prisoners of Stalag 13.


	2. Chapter 2

Night had fallen, and all the prisoners had reported to their quarters for the night. Hogan, Kinchloe, Carter, and LeBeau were playing a game of poker, while Newkirk sat at a desk writing something that looked like a letter back home to loved ones.

Kinchloe laid down a card on the table smiling smug over at LeBeau from across him.

"Looks like your luck's running short, LeBeau." Kinchloe teased.

"My luck could turn around at any moment." LeBeau spat.

"I wouldn't get my hopes too high up, men." Hogan commented, sly. He laid down his hand on the table. "Royal hand in diamonds."

All the men at the table moaned and threw in their hands.

"Hogan, this is the fourth time you've beat us this week." Carter groaned.

"Well, I do have a way of handling things." Hogan replied.

Newkirk took a hand and started rubbing his forehead. His head had not stopped aching since dinner ended. Along with that, his cough had grown more harsh and a minor bellyache had hit him. He leaned over on the desk holding his head up with his hands and moaned softly.

Hogan looked up from where he was sitting and stood at the hearing of Newkirk's moan. He approached over to him slowly and touched his shoulder, gently.

"You feeling alright, Newkirk?" Hogan questioned.

"I'm alright, sir; I got a bit of a headache, is all." Newkirk answered back, tired.

Hogan helped Newkirk to his feet and to a chair to sit down in. He wanted to get a better look at him to make sure everything was alright. He knelt down and looked Newkirk in the eyes. They were slightly clouded and dreary looking. His color seemed to be a bit off, as well.

"Newkirk, you sure you're feeling alright?" Hogan questioned, slightly dissatisfied.

"I just have a small headache and a slight stomachache, but I promise yah I'm fine as rain, Hogan." Newkirk answered, wincing slightly.

Hogan nodded and gently patted his friend's shoulder.

"Kinchloe, get Newkirk in his pajamas and covered up snug in bed. It's cold season, I'm pretty sure that's what's ailing him." Hogan answered.

"Yes, sir," Kinchloe remarked.

Kinchloe took Newkirk into another room and helped him settle in for the night. The other three were left as they were.

"You don't think anything is terribly wrong with Newkirk, do you, Hogan?" Carter questioned.

"Nonsense; Newkirk will be fine in a few days." Hogan answered, sure of himself.

"Got a pretty nasty case of a cold, there." LeBeau commented.

"Newkirk will be back to himself in about four to six days; in the meantime, we have fish to fry." Hogan said, walking over to a bunk bed. Both Carter and LeBeau sat down, as Hogan pulled down a screen with a map on it. "Now, see this railroad track over here?"

Both men nodded.

"That my friends is one of the most used train tracks used in all of Germany. Messages from Stalag 13 are transported to other camps and even all the way to Berlin." Hogan spoke.

"What about it, Colonel?" Carter questioned.

"Men, my plan consists of," Hogan was cut off, when Schultz walked in. As soon as he saw the door begin to open, Hogan pulled another string and on it was a game of hangman. Both Carter and LeBeau began guessing letters.

"Uh 'C'," LeBeau cried.

"No, uh...'O'," Carter exclaimed.

Schultz turned to Hogan and approached him.

"What is going on in here, Colonel Hogan?" Schultz questioned.

"Oh, nothing more than an innocent game of hangman. Would you like to join?" Hogan questioned.

"No; I have come here to alert you that Colonel Klink wishes to speak with you." Schultz answered.

"About what,"

"I don't know, Colonel; he says it's very urgent."

Hogan nodded.

"Alright, Carter, LeBeau, help Kinchloe as much as possible care for Newkirk." Hogan ordered, firmly, as he grabbed his hat.

"Newkirk, what's wrong with Corporal Newkirk?" Schultz spoke, slightly frightened.

"Oh, nothing more than a cold; we all get them sometimes, Schultz." Hogan answered.

He walked out being followed shortly by Schultz closing the door.

Both Carter and LeBeau rose from their spots and walked into the other room to help care for Newkirk.

* * *

><p>"A list of symptoms for typhoid?" Hogan exclaimed.<p>

"Yes, Colonel Hogan, a list of symptoms. I want you to know immediately whether one of your men have the disease or develop signs of it." Klink ordered.

Hogan paced around Klink's office reading the list thoroughly. He took in every sentence, list, and punctuation mark to the last drop.

"Colonel Klink, I think you're taking this a little too seriously. Surely everyone has taken necessary precautions of avoiding all sources of water unless directed by you." Hogan replied, reading through the list.

"Fever, intense stomach pain, headache, pinkish red spots on the chest, slow heart rate, delirium, intestinal hemorrhaging, neuropsychiatric symptoms, low white blood cells count; I can assure you none of my men have any case of typhoid." Hogan answered.

"Colonel Hogan, typhus is also being associated with the typhoid fever outbreak."

"_Typhus_; that's rather deadly, isn't it?"

"Along with typhoid fever, it is _extremely _deadly; if any of my prisoners are diagnosed with the diseases, I could have this camp permanently closed!"

"Well, that wouldn't be so terribly bad." Hogan muttered to himself.

"Here's a list of necessary precautions I want all of your men to look at and read closely."

"Yes, Colonel Klink,"

Hogan was about to leave the office, when Klink stopped him.

"Colonel Hogan," Klink ordered.

Hogan turned around and looked at Klink.

"Yes, Colonel," Hogan answered.

"You will report to me if any of your men fall ill with the following symptoms of typhoid fever and/or typhus; do I make myself clear?!" Klink snapped.

"Clear as water, Colonel." Hogan answered back.

Klink glared at him, and Hogan walked out to go back to his quarters for the night.

* * *

><p>It was around 1 AM in the camp. Hogan was deep in sleep dreaming about escaping from the camp. It was not long before Hogan was shaken awake by a frightened Kinchloe.<p>

"Hogan...Hogan...Colonel Hogan, wake up!" Kinchloe exclaimed.

Hogan opened his eyes, turned on the light, and lowered his eyes on Kinchloe.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? I was having the best sleep I've had in four months!" Hogan snapped.

"Colonel Hogan, it's Newkirk!" Kinchloe cried.

Hogan raised his eyebrow.

"What about Newkirk," Hogan asked, suspicious.

"Sir, he's got red splotches all over his chest; his fever's 104 degrees, all joints and muscles ache, his stomach is causing him severe pain, and he's as pale as the bedsheets he lays on!" Kinchloe reported, trying to remain calm.

"Where is he,"

"In there, sir,"

Hogan and Kinchloe ran off to find LeBeau and Carter trying to get Newkirk's fever to go down by having a fan oscillate around the room. Newkirk's hands were on his abdomen trying to breathe and handle severe pain. Hogan ran to Newkirk's side and knelt down besides him.

"Newkirk, what's going on?" Hogan ordered.

"Colonel...I...stomach...oh." Newkirk moaned, breaking into more sweat.

Hogan put a hand to Newkirk's head; he was burning up.

"Kinchloe, get Colonel Klink...hurry!" Hogan ordered, frantic.

"Yes, sir," Kinchloe answered running off.

Hogan turned his attention on nothing else but Newkirk.

"Newkirk, you stay with me, you got it? You stay here with me!" Hogan ordered, hiding fear in his voice just barely.

"Colonel...I can't...the pain…" Newkirk started hyperventilating, gasping for air.

"Relax, Newkirk; calm breaths, ease yourself through the pain...you're gonna be alright." Hogan spoke, softly.

Newkirk nodded barely and slipped off into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Klink came in with Schultz and a medic sent down from a prison camp not too far off from where Stalag 13 was located. Dr. Arnold Schmidt checked Newkirk's breathing, heart rate, and other necessary vitals and symptoms for what was ailing him so.

Dr. Schmidt rose to his feet, sighed, then turned to Klink. His face was not filled with good news; in fact, it was far from that.

"What is it, Doctor?" Klink questioned.

Hogan stood by Schultz, waiting for the news on his friend.

"Typhoid fever and typhus; if not treated soon, he'll die from the bacterial infections destroying all his antibodies and blood cells." Dr. Schmidt answered, softly.

"You have medicine to treat him, don't you?" Hogan questioned.

Dr. Schmidt shook his head.

"The only medicine in reach is in Berlin. It's too far away for us to reach." Dr. Schmidt answered.

"How long does he have to live?" Klink questioned.

"A little over a week, by how the diseases seem to be progressing. It could be sooner, with him fighting off two different types of bacterial invaders."

"You must be able to do something for him, can't you?" Hogan asked, hopeful.

"I have nothing more than pain killers that will ease him to sleep. Besides that, I have nothing in my bag that will help nor cure him of what he ails from." Dr. Schmidt answered.

Hogan shook his head, fear filled his eyes.

"No...no…" Hogan gasped.

Klink nodded.

"Uh, yes...thank you, Doctor. Let Mr. Schultz and I escort you outside." Klink replied.

Hogan looked back at the three men who left then ran to Newkirk's bedside.

"Newkirk...Newkirk…" Hogan ordered, softly.

Newkirk opened his eyes just barely and slowly turned his head to Hogan.

"Did you drink any of the water contaminated?" Hogan demanded.

"I had a couple drinks of water a few days before...the...before the...ugh." Newkirk moaned, as another sharp stab of pain engulfed his middle.

"Newkirk, listen to me; you can _not _die, you hear me? I won't allow it to happen. You've gotta fight, until some medicine gets here."

"Dr...Dr...Schmidt," Hogan cut him off.

"Klink will get some medicine here someway, I know he will."

Newkirk sighed and went back into unconsciousness.

"Newkirk...Newkirk...Newkirk; you gotta wake up!" Hogan ordered.

Newkirk would not answer.

Hogan sighed and patted his friend's shoulder.

"Hold on there, Newkirk; Klink will get medicine here, soon." Hogan answered.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you won't send for medicine?!" Hogan cried. He stood before Klink in his office, as Klink sat back in his chair watching him steady.<p>

"It won't do any good, Colonel Hogan." Klink answered.

"What do you mean 'it won't do any good'; Newkirk will _die_, if he doesn't get that medicine, Klink! He'll die!"

"I warned you men to stay clear of the water unless I permitted otherwise!"

"This was _before _you gave us the warning; surely you can understand that."

Hogan took the helmet on Klink's desk and began spinning it like a top. Klink snatched it away from Hogan's grasp and held it in his lap.

"Even if I were to send a message to Berlin, it would be too late by the time it got there." The old German colonel spoke.

"I can't believe this; you're going to let Newkirk die, and you're not even taking a chance of reaching out to get some help." Hogan cried.

"I can find more prisoners that could handle Newkirk's duties by the double. Now I don't want to hear another word about it, got it?"

"Why let an innocent man die?!"

"I told you and your men to stay clear of the water! Newkirk will pay the price for disregarding my orders!"

"Didn't you just hear what I told you? He drank it _before _the alert was sent out to you. If anything, you should be trying to get medicine here for him!"

"Berlin is too far away to send a message for medical attention. Even if medicine were to arrive, Newkirk would still have to have a high risk operation to repair internal bleeding in his intestines from typhoid."

"Then get into contact with one of the top surgeons in Berlin. Have him come here; by train, airplane, truck, whatever's the fastest way to get here."

"You'll have to face reality, Colonel Hogan; Newkirk is going to die. There's nothing any of us here can do. Sending a message during a war like this will reach its destination far after Newkirk dies."

Hogan nodded sadly.

"Yes, Kommandantur," Hogan sadly answered.

"Now out; I have important matters to discuss." Klink commanded.

Hogan nodded and silently walked out of Klink's office and out into the cold morning air in Stalag 13.

"You have important matters to discuss...and so do I." Hogan spoke softly.

He walked off confidently to his quarters to start his mission.


	4. Chapter 4

"You wanna do what?!" LeBeau exclaimed. Everyone surrounding Hogan was in complete and utter shock from what they had just heard come out of the colonel's mouth.

"Go to Berlin...Colonel, you can't be serious!" Kinchloe added.

"Klink won't write a letter saying medicine is needed in the camp, so I have no other choice but to go and retrieve it myself." Hogan answered.

"But that means escaping from Stalag 13!" Carter gasped.

"We'll never accomplish it, Colonel!" LeBeau wailed.

Everyone started talking about it and made a commotion over the whole onslaught of events.

"Alright, everybody; settle down. Now I know what I propose is a bit extreme, but if one of us don't try, Newkirk doesn't stand a chance at surviving." Hogan responded, strongly.

"How bad is it, Colonel?" Kinchloe asked.

Hogan sighed.

"Newkirk not only needs medicine, he also needs an operation to repair internally bleeding intestines." Hogan answered, softly.

"And how long before it's...you know?" LeBeau asked.

"A little more than a week; it'll take at least six days to get to Berlin on foot from here." Hogan spoke.

"I volunteer myself to join you, Colonel." Carter spoke up.

"Carter, that's very thoughtful of you, but I need to do this myself. I can't risk any of you getting into trouble along with myself."

"I'm willing to lose my life if it means a possibility to save Corporal Newkirk from dying."

Hogan turned his attention to Kinchloe and LeBeau.

"We'll find ways to make sure Schultz and Klink don't discover you two have left." Kinchloe answered.

"I'll work on something for the meanwhile in the lab to try and see if it can't hold up death on Newkirk." LeBeau added.

Hogan nodded.

"Alright; Carter, come with me. I plan on leaving by later tonight." Hogan answered.

He and Carter walked off into another room and continued discussing further about how everything would go down that night.

"There's just one problem with your plan, Colonel." Carter commented.

"Oh, what's that," Hogan asked.

"How do you plan on escaping out of here? If Klink doesn't catch yah, the dogs will."

"Perhaps if we were in disguise of some sort."

"What kind of disguise?"

"Something that will hide our identities completely, but not enough to grow suspicion."

"Invisibility; camouflaging?"

"No...something else,"

"Like what, Colonel?"

Hogan thought to himself for a long while, when an idea popped into his brain.

"I got it; Carter, you and I will be Nazis." Hogan answered.

"Colonel, do you think we could really pull it off?" Carter questioned.

"Sure we will; look, we'll knock on Kommandantur's door this evening. We'll tell him that we were sent from Berlin to inspect the barbed wire fences to make sure they are up to date standards. And when we get the chance, we'll break for it. We'll cut an escape out in the fence and make a run for it. Klink will never suspect a thing."

"But what about, when or if we do escape Stalag 13? How will we manage to get Klink not to notice our absences?"

"Oh, I'm confident in Kinchloe and LeBeau's capabilities of hiding our disappearance from the camp."

"You sure this will work, Colonel?"

"I'm positive about it; we'll be out and headed towards Berlin by tomorrow morning."

"I sure hope you're right, Colonel...for our sake. If Colonel Klink finds out, he'll kill us for sure."

"I'm not too worried about old Colonel Klink there, Carter. You just wait and see."

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and Klink was busy working at his desk doing paperwork needed for government reasons. He was interrupted, when a knock came on his door.<p>

"Come in," Klink moaned, trying to concentrate on work.

Hogan and Carter walked in, but they were not recognized as Hogan and Carter. Both men had gestapo uniforms on. Hogan had a mustache on to keep his identity a secret. Klink looked up and shot out of his chair at the two men.

"Who are you two? Who sent you here? I wasn't aware of anyone coming from Berlin." Klink spat, somewhat nervous.

"Kommandantur Klink, I am Sergeant Rolf Fritz; this here is my second in command, Officer Bjorn Elssler." Hogan spoke, using a deep voice to hide his identity.

"We were sent by the Fuhrer to inspect all barb wired fences; make sure they're up to date in government regulations." Carter spoke, using a German accent.

"Regulation check, I wasn't notified of such things occurring in my camp." Klink spat.

"A little on the short notice, but you can understand with the war going on currently, Kommandantur." Hogan answered.

Klink raised an eyebrow, not exactly sure of the whole situation happening.

"I wish to speak with your commanding officer." Klink ordered.

Hogan nodded.

"Of course, Kommandantur Klink; the number's here on the card." Hogan spoke.

Klink took the card and called it for clarification. However, it was not a commanding officer who answered the phone call. On the other line was LeBeau on a telephone line hooked up a few feet away from their cabin. Kinchloe was taking care of Newkirk and his worsening medical condition while this happened.

"Guten abend," LeBeau spoke, using the best German accent he could give.

"This is Colonel Klink of Stalag 13. I have two of your gestapo officers here. They say they were sent to check up to date barb wired fences, is this correct?" Klink questioned.

"Oh, absolutely; some of these barb wired fences are growing to extreme weakness. Lots of prisoners are escaping in other camps, you know." LeBeau commented.

"No, I did not know of such thing; which camps?"

"Camps 4 and 17, sir; those barb wired fences had serious reports of stability strength issues."

Klink nodded.

"Alright, thank you." Klink spoke.

"Heil, Hitler," LeBeau cried.

"Yeah, yeah; Heil, Hitler." Klink moaned, then he hung up the phone. He lifted his eyes to the two gestapo officers that stood before them. "Alright, I guess you two were not joking. Where do you two wish to start?"

"Oh, we'll find a place to start." Hogan answered.

Klink nodded.

"Alright, now go do whatever it is that's needed to be done." Klink spoke, shooing them away.

Hogan and Carter nodded and left Klink's office.

* * *

><p>Hogan was busy sawing through the barb wired fence with a sharp knife, while Carter kept watch for anyone that might spot them and find their actions dubious.<p>

"How much longer do you think it's gonna take, Colonel?" Carter asked, growing slightly uneasy.

"It'll be another minute or so, Carter." Hogan answered, focusing on his task.

"What if the guards in the tower flash their light on us?" Carter asked, in a hushed tone.

"We're in gestapo uniform, Carter; if anything, they'll find us dupable."

Even with Hogan's reassuring confidence, Carter still felt the urge to look over his shoulder every other second they stood there.

Within another minute, Hogan had finished cutting the escape out of the barb wired fence. He looked back to make sure the coast was clear before standing back up.

"Alright, you ready?" Hogan asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Carter answered.

Hogan nodded then gestured to the fence.

"You go first," Hogan spoke.

Carter got down on his hands and knees and slowly made his way out to the other side of the fence, which was a huge forest near by the camp. He walked a few feet after making his way through, then he turned around and looked back at Hogan.

"I'm good, Colonel," Carter cried, softly.

Hogan got down on his hands and knees and crawled through the opening he had made. After tedious motions and slow movements, Hogan made it to the other side of the fence and stood up in front of Carter.

"You alright, Colonel?" Carter questioned.

"Yes, quite alright; what about yourself?" Hogan asked.

"Fine as rain, Colonel."

Hogan nodded.

"So, what's next, Colonel?" Carter questioned.

"Now, we run." Hogan spoke.

With that, both Hogan and Carter started taking off farther into the woods enough that the search dogs would lose track of their trail. Both men had escaped Stalag 13 and were now out on their adventure to Berlin to bring medicine and a doctor back to Newkirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning rose, and Newkirk was in searing pain. He moaned and made slight motions to try and make the pain in his stomach stop. Kinchloe and LeBeau were standing next to him, checking his fever and symptoms. Kinchloe took the thermometer in his hand and checked the temperature of Newkirk's fever. He shook his head and sighed.

"106.2," Kinchloe sadly answered.

"Poor man must be delirious of everything going on around him." LeBeau added.

"Wonder if he knows Colonel Hogan and Carter have left."

"I wouldn't be able to tell you that one."

Newkirk rolled over on his right side then back on his back, his hands on his stomach giving shallow rapid breathing. A moan came out of him every once and a while. His skin was flushed and was sweating from how hot his fever had grown to.

"We still have any of those pain killers Dr. Schmidt left for us?" LeBeau asked.

"Not by a long shot; there was enough to last us through the night." Kinchloe answered back.

"Maybe Kommandantur has some in his office."

"Hopefully,"

"Role call," Schultz barked from outside.

"What are we gonna do about Hogan and Carter? What will we say?" LeBeau gasped.

"I'll think of something; just leave it to me, LeBeau." Kinchloe answered.

Both men exited out of the cabin and into their two single file lines.

Schultz went down the row and with the exception of Newkirk, expected to count fourteen people. He got to twelve and stopped at Kinchloe. He leaned towards Kinchloe to ask what was up, keeping eyes out for Klink to come out.

"Why are there only twelve men in your line, Mr. Kinchloe?" Schultz questioned, softly.

"Sir, Newkirk is severely ill," Kinchloe was cut off.

"Not him; the other two! Where's Hogan and the other one that's missing?"

"Oh, those two; they're inside. Poor men got food poisoning from last night's dinner. You may not wanna go in there. It's a pretty nasty sight, as I do say so myself."

"If it's medical, I am instructed by law to go in and check myself."

"It's just food poisoning, Schultz; nothing more than that."

"It better not be; if there's one more case of typhoid fever and/or typhus, Kommandantur will blow his head off."

Klink came out of his office, and Schultz stood tall and nodded. For now, he believed everyone was there and present. Kinchloe sighed with relief that it was over. The longer he could stall in order for Hogan and Carter to get out of the general area, the better.

"As you all are aware of, one of your men ails from typhoid fever and typhus. The two together are a deadly combination and will result in the manner of death with a little over a week left to spare. Since a case has now broke out in the camp, sanitation and proper hygiene will be absolutely mandatory. I want hands washed, I want plates washed, I want bedsheets washed, I want your own eyes washed, if needed. I refuse to have anyone else in this camp become contaminated with the bacteria and become sick; do I make myself clear, men?" Klink snarled.

"Yes, sir," All men answered.

"Good; from this point on until I receive notification that the disease outbreak has died off, all new regulations will remain in standing position. Any reports on one of you disobeying my orders, and it'll be to the cooler for all of yah!"

All men were silent; they knew Klink meant business. With a disease outbreak around the area, they knew even more so that Klink was not joking, when he said that all reports would result in grave consequences.

"You're all dismissed," Klink ordered.

All men relaxed and headed back into the cabin. Kinchloe and LeBeau made their way back to the private room where Newkirk lay in a bunk bed half delusional and out of it.

"Newkirk...how are you feeling?" Kinchloe asked.

"Uh...huhna...agapha...twenty fiff…"Newkirk stopped and fell back into unconsciousness.

"The man's completely out of it." LeBeau concluded.

"It's the fever getting to him."

"Isn't there anything we can do for him, until Colonel Hogan returns with medicine and help?"

"Not a damn thing; as of now, Newkirk has as much hope of surviving as a grizzly caught in a bear trap."

"I wonder where Hogan and Carter are, now."

"Who knows, LeBeau...hopefully they're far away from here, by now."

"What's Kommandantur gonna do, if he finds out?"

"Hopefully, we won't have the find out the answer to that question."

* * *

><p>Hogan and Carter were sitting by a river alongside the forest with another one across from it. Hogan sat on a boulder trying to figure out which direction to head in next, as Carter sat on a log playing a harmonica. Both sat around a warm campfire, since the morning was still filled with cold air.<p>

"Carter, I can't think, when you do that." Hogan growled.

Carter stopped and put the harmonica away in his pocket. He stood up and walked over to where Hogan was sitting, staring off into space about something.

"Where do we go, now, Colonel?" Carter asked.

"I don't know; sure wish we had a compass on us." Hogan answered, thinking.

"Do you know which direction Berlin is in?"

"If I had a map, possibly, but we have no map, no compass, and no source of transportation to take us there."

"What about that railroad track you talked about the night Newkirk fell ill?"

Hogan snapped his head to Carter and beamed.

"Carter, you're a genious," Hogan cried. He jumped from the boulder onto the ground. "If we find that railroad track, we'll hop onto one of the loading carts that are empty, ride along until we hit Berlin, then jump off as soon as we hit the city."

"How far do you think the train track is from here?"

"Oh, a good two days by foot. It'll take another two to get to Berlin."

"That's about four days; Newkirk has about 8-10 left to live."

"I sure hope he'll hold on for a little longer, until we can get back there."

"You think Newkirk's gotta fighting chance against this thing?"

"As of now, I sure keep hoping so."

Carter nodded, and the two started walking off, when they heard sticks and twigs snapping from behind them not far off from where they were. They both snapped their heads back to see what was causing it.

"What was that," Carter asked.

"I'm not sure." Hogan answered.

The two men heard the rattling, again, and kept steady composure. They started approaching the noise slowly and silently. The two stopped, when they saw a wolf staring at them from about a meter away, snarling at them. Its golden eyes glowed from the shadows where it lurked.

Both Hogan and Carter looked at each other, hoping one of them had the answer to their problem.

"Colonel...do something with it." Carter quivered, softly.

Hogan swallowed a knot in his throat.

"I've don't have a gun." Hogan answered, slightly uneasy.

The wolf snarled some more, then Carter got an idea.

"I've got an idea," Carter stated.

"What's that," Hogan asked.

"Run like no tomorrow!"

Both Hogan and Carter ran off farther down the forest, until they saw that the ground ended and turned into a cliff where a waterfall began to form.

"Oh, great; we're trapped here!" Hogan moaned.

"Not necessarily," Carter remarked.

Hogan turned to him and looked at him head on.

"What do you mean, Carter?" Hogan questioned.

"We can swim across to the other side of the forest." Carter spoke.

"In order to do that, we would have to walk back before the currents get too rough."

"Do you think we'll have time to swim across before the wolf catches up to us?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Carter nodded, and both of them ran back a couple meters down the river, where the currents were still mild enough to swim across.

"Our uniforms are gonna get all wet, sir." Carter stated.

"Better than becoming wolf dinner." Hogan answered, sharply.

Carter nodded.

"Very true, Colonel," Carter answered back.

Hogan closed his eyes and jumped into the river.

"Yowza, is that cold!" Hogan cried. He began swimming to the other side of the river. It was not long before Carter came in and began to swim to the other side, as well.

"Ike! Man is it freezing, in here! Colonel, I think I'm gonna get hypothermia from this!" Carter wailed.

"Come on, man; we're almost there, hold on that long." Hogan shot back.

Hogan finally arrived to the other side, pulled himself up onto land, then he stood up and began shaking himself to dry off. Carter was next and repeated the same thing. A thought came to Carter's mind, then he asked Hogan it.

"Colonel...you don't think that water's been contaminated, do you?" Carter asked.

"From how far we are, now, not a chance." Hogan answered, confidently.

"How do you think Newkirk is?"

"Hopefully still alive."

"I don't like being away like this, when he's so ill."

"Carter, if we didn't leave to go and bring back help, it wouldn't matter if we were there or not. It's up to us to save Newkirk, now."

Carter nodded, still feeling a bit worried on how Newkirk was doing and how far his ailment had progressed, since the two men leaving. They have not seen him, Kinchloe, or LeBeau in more than 12 hours, now.

"Which way do we go now, Colonel?" Carter questioned.

Hogan pointed west.

"That way, Carter." Hogan answered.

Hogan and Carter began running off in their direction hoping and praying that it would lead them to a train track to take them to Berlin.

"Hold on there, Newkirk," Hogan muttered to himself. "Just hold on there for a little bit longer."


	6. Chapter 6

Two days had gone by, and Hogan and Carter had finally made their way out of the forest they had traveled through for so long. They walked out and saw that they were in open land, probably in the country side of Germany. Many valleys and prairies surrounded them. Nothing more than vacant land and plant life. A few birds flew in the sky here and there, but nothing too drastic.

"How far do you think we are from the railroad tracks, Colonel?" Carter asked.

"If we're headed in the right direction, we should make it there by early tonight." Hogan answered, looking for which way to go next.

"We have nothing more to go on than our own instincts."

"Right you are on that one."

Hogan scanned out the area and decided to just go straight forward.

"Let's just keep going straight and see where it takes us." Hogan suggested.

Carter nodded and followed the young colonel, as they walked across the valley.

As they continued walking, both Hogan and Carter began discussing about Newkirk, Kinchloe, LeBeau, and even Klink.

"You think Kommandantur knows we're gone, yet?" Carter asked.

"Doesn't matter, now; we're too far off that they won't come looking for us." Hogan answered.

"Or they'll alert all other prison camps to be on the look out for two rogues walking around or have the gestapo looking for us."

"I think Old Klink there is too wrapped up about the whole typhus and typhoid fever pandemic that's going around."

"I wonder how Newkirk is."

"Me too...sure hope he's alright, for now."

"I believe he is; Newkirk's too tough to let this kill him."

"Yes, but you did see how bad he was, when we left that night. Poor man hardly knew who we were or where he was."

"That fever's just destroying him altogether."

"I'm sure Kinchloe and LeBeau are taking care of him, though."

"And keeping our cover, hopefully."

"If they managed to keep it hidden for this long, I'll be borderline impressed."

"Wonder what kind of excuse they came up for us."

"Who knows,"

Carter looked up at the sky and stopped walking. He closed his eyes and grew silent. Hogan looked back and saw Carter with his head down and hands closed together. Hogan walked back to Carter and repeated the same action. He knew exactly what Carter was doing. The colonel closed his eyes and began sending a prayer for Newkirk.

"_Heavenly Father, please keep Newkirk fighting and strong long enough for us to bring back help to end his diseases from taking him from this world. Also help Kinchloe and LeBeau do whatever is necessary long enough for us to reach safety and arrive in Berlin. Please watch over Newkirk and bring him back to health and give him the strength needed to win against his ailments._"

* * *

><p>Kinchloe and LeBeau were sitting by Newkirk's bedside. Kinchloe had a guitar and was sitting on a stool. Both men were singing 'Swing Low, Sweet Chariot' in the key of D Major to Newkirk, who was now weaker, slept more, and completely out of it, when he managed to come to consciousness. For now, Newkirk was out like a light. Kinchloe and LeBeau were half way through the first verse of the song, when Schultz barged into the room with a stern look on his face.<p>

"Mr. Kinchloe, Mr. LeBeau, I haven't seen either Colonel Hogan or Mr. Carter in about two and a half days, now. Where are they?" Schultz ordered.

"Oh, they ran off to the bathroom a little while ago. Just missed them, actually." LeBeau answered.

Schultz raised an eyebrow, not exactly buying the whole act.

"They'll be back in a while, though." Kinchloe stated.

"What was it that you were just playing? It was depressing and mournful." Schultz asked.

"Oh, you want something more upbeat, like this?" Kinchloe asked.

Kinchloe began playing in the same key, but was playing 'This Little Light of Mine'. Both Kinchloe and LeBeau were singing along, smiles wide across their faces.

"Stop it!" Schultz ordered.

Both men instantly stopped and stayed as they were.

Newkirk started moving his head from side to side and moaning in pain.

Kinchloe scooted closer to Newkirk to check on him.

"Newkirk...how are you feeling?" Kinchloe asked.

"Oh...Mother Russia...take me home, Canada…" Newkirk cried out, in pain.

LeBeau raised an eyebrow.

"The fever," LeBeau asked.

Kinchloe put a hand on Newkirk's forehead. It was boiling hot.

"Oh, yeah," Kinchloe answered.

"Do you think his fever will ever go down?" LeBeau asked.

"I don't know, but Mr. Schultz, will you go grab a wet washcloth? Poor man's as hot as an oven."

Schultz sighed and walked out to fulfill Kinchloe's need.

Kinchloe and LeBeau turned their heads back to Newkirk. Kinchloe rubbed Newkirk's arm gently.

"Hold on there, Newkirk; you just gotta hang on there a little while longer. Colonel Hogan and Carter are coming back with help, and you'll be good as new." Kinchloe coaxed.

Newkirk hyperventilated from being in so much pain. He yelped out screaming from his stomach hurting so much. Kinchloe and LeBeau turned to look at each other, sighed, then back at Newkirk.

"Come on, man; just until Colonel Hogan and Carter get back to us, man. You got this!" LeBeau encouraged.

Newkirk continued screaming out in agonizing pain.

* * *

><p>Klink sat at his desk working on paperwork, when a knock came on his door. The old German colonel looked up briefly, then moaned softly.<p>

"Come in, if you must." Klink grumbled to himself.

The door opened, and Schultz walked in and stood at the front of Klink's desk.

Klink looked up briefly at Schultz then immediately went back to his paperwork.

"Can I help you, Mr. Schultz?" Klink muttered, agitated just slightly.

"Kommandantur, first off I would like to ask of you if you happen to have a wet, cool washcloth. Mr. Newkirk's fever is refusing to settle down." Schultz answered.

Klink sighed, got up from his desk, and walked into another room. He returned later with a damp, blue washcloth that he had dipped in ice cold water. He handed it over to Schultz, who took it willingly.

"There, now what else is it that you want?" Klink groaned, moody.

"Kommandantur, I have not seen neither Mr. Carter nor Colonel Hogan in three days." Schultz commented.

Klink looked Schultz straight in the eye, as if he had just gotten pissed off.

"Are you sure of yourself?" Klink questioned.

"Everytime I walk by their barracks, they have never been there, not once."

"Come to think of it, Colonel Hogan hasn't come to knock on my door, not once in the last couple of days...and I don't like it one bit."

"What do you think could be the problem, Kommandant?"

"I don't know...but I think we should pay Colonel Hogan's bunk mates a little visit."

Schultz nodded and followed Klink out of his office.

"Helga, tell anyone who comes in here looking for me that I'll be back in ten minutes...or more." Klink said, muttering the last part to himself.

Helga nodded and went back to her secretary work.

Klink and Schultz walked out of the office and headed on over to the barracks where Colonel Hogan, Carter, Newkirk, and the other men resided for the evenings in the camp.

Both Germans barged into the barracks and made their way into the other room, where Kinchloe and LeBeau were trying to comfort a screaming Newkirk from suffering such intense pain.

"Alright, I wanna know where Colonel Hogan is, and I wanna know, now!" Klink demanded.

Kinchloe and LeBeau turned around and saw the two men behind them.

"Schultz, did you get that washcloth?" Kinchloe asked.

Schultz handed over the washcloth. Kinchloe nodded and put it on Newkirk's forehead. It didn't help the pain in his stomach, but hopefully it would be enough to bring his fever down even the slightest bit. Newkirk continued moaning and tossing and turning in his cot, trying so helplessly to stop the pain.

Klink and Schultz turned to each other then back at the two men that remained healthy before them.

"Alright...where are they?" Klink ordered.

"I told you, Schultz; him and Carter went to the restroom. They'll be back shortly." Kinchloe answered.

"Mr. Schultz has said he hasn't seen or heard Colonel Hogan nor Mr. Carter since the night Newkirk fell ill with his current medical condition."

"Really, because I've seen them a whole bunch these past couple of days." LeBeau commented, hoping it would make Klink stop the suspicion that had him going.

"Relax, Kommandant; Colonel Hogan and Mr. Carter are just fine and here just as well as the rest of us." Kinchloe added.

"Like you said, sir, no one escapes from Stalag 13!"

"Hey; you think Colonel Hogan has reached Berlin, yet?" One of the men came in and questioned. He noticed too late that Schultz and Klink were in the room. "Oh no," He answered. Both Hogan and Carter's cover had been blown.

"WHAT," Klink shouted.

"Not with Newkirk in the room." LeBeau pleaded.

Klink snapped his head to both men.

"You two; in my office..._now_!" Klink ordered, harshly.

Kinchloe and LeBeau hung their heads and followed Klink out of the barracks with Schultz behind them and on their tail.

* * *

><p>"They did what?!" Klink spat, standing up behind his desk. His eyes were narrowed at both Kinchloe and LeBeau. They were consumed with fire and flames of anger, outrage, and surprise. Schultz stood as guard, as he watched both Kinchloe and LeBeau be interrogated.<p>

"I think you heard us the first time, Kommandant." Kinchloe answered, knowing both him and LeBeau were in for it.

"And you manipulated one of my men to think that both are still here?! I'm absolutely _disgusted _with such actions!"

"Would this be a bad time to tell you that Mr. Konrad broke your office window, last week?" LeBeau asked, meekly.

"WHAT," Klink hollered.

"Oh boy," Kinchloe whimpered, softly.

"He...kinda...had a baseball crash through while you were making errands." LeBeau answered, meekly.

"Which one," Klink demanded.

LeBeau pointed to the one closest to Klink. Klink turned around, walked over to the window that was covered up by a curtain. He moved the curtain and saw his window completely cracked and smashed from what looked like a baseball sized object hitting it at full speed.

Klink cried out in horror. He snapped his head back, now full blown furious. He reached his desk and slammed his hands on the desk, staring both men directly in the eye.

"You tell me where they are, and now!" Klink ordered.

"...somewhere on their way to Berlin, I would assume." LeBeau answered.

"We're not exactly sure where Colonel Hogan or Mr. Carter are. They did not take any source of communication devices with them." Kinchloe added.

"Not a compass nor a map, either; strange for those two to not bring important tools like that with them."

"Enough," Klink hissed.

Both men grew silent and looked down at the floor. Both were terrified to see the look on Klink's face.

"I should have both of you confined to the cooler for three months; close the recreation center for every man in this camp...I should send the dogs on you." He growled.

"It won't help bring Colonel Hogan or Mr. Carter back any sooner, Kommandant." Kinchloe said, softly enough, so he would hopefully be lucky enough that Klink would not hear him.

Sadly, Klink had ears like a hawk, and he heard, anyways. He eyed him down and huffed and puffed out frustration.

"Idiots," Klink simply moaned.

"Kommandant, what are you going to do about Colonel Hogan and Mr. Carter?" Schultz questioned.

Klink looked at Schultz then back at the two men that sat before him.

"I shall call Headquarters in Berlin. I will alert him that I have two missing prisoners and that they should be captured and brought back here immediately! As for these two, the recreation center is closed for one month!" Klink cried.

Both Kinchloe and LeBeau moaned.

"Kommandant, that's not fair!" Kinchloe moaned.

"We're not the ones who escaped." LeBeau chimed.

"Silence," Klink hollered.

Both men grew silent, again, when one of the men from Hogan's barracks ran into Klink's office.

"Kommandant...there's...an emergency…" The man said, obviously out of breath and had been running to retrieve him.

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something, right now?!" Klink shouted.

"It's Mr. Newkirk, Kommandant!" The man wailed.

Both Kinchloe and LeBeau shot up from their seats and turned to look at the man. Their eyes were filled with terror and anxiety for their ailing friend.

Klink finally made his attention to the man.

"What is it," Klink asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

"You've gotta get Dr. Schmidt or someone...Newkirk's got huge bruising on his abdomen, and he screams out in searing pain...and for the strangest reason, he keeps screaming out for Mother Russia to help him." The man answered.

"The internal bleeding!" Kinchloe gasped.

"The typhoid fever's getting stronger!" LeBeau added.

"There's also the typhus, Kommandant." The man responded.

Klink moaned and made his way to his desk. He grabbed his phone and dialed for someone.

"Hello, is Dr. Schmidt, there?" Klink questioned.

The person on the other line said something.

"I need him and another doctor out to Stalag 13 right away. I have a prisoner who is suffering from severe typhoid fever and typhus. It's just been reported that he has severe bruising on his abdomen, he's in intense pain, and his fever's so high, he thinks he works for Soviet Russia."

The person said something.

"Thank you...huh...oh, yeah; _Heil Hitler_."

Klink hung up and turned to the men.

"Schultz, escort these three hooligans out of my office. While we wait for Dr. Schmidt's arrival, I have to get into contact with German Headquarters in Berlin. I want Colonel Hogan and Mr. Carter back to this camp at once! If they aren't dead, when found, they'll be dead as soon as they get back here!" Klink snarled.

"Yes, Kommandant," Schultz answered and followed the three men out of the office.

Klink sat down in his desk, grabbed his phone, and dialed the German Headquarters.

"Hello, German Headquarters...this is Kommandantur Klink from Stalag 13. I have two prisoners I would like to report missing. I was just informed that they escaped three nights ago and that they are planned to stop in Berlin." Klink began.


	7. Chapter 7

Hogan and Carter walked in the night searching for the railroad tracks and hopefully a train that would pass by on it headed towards Berlin. Both men had been walking for five hours straight and frankly were growing exhausted.

Carter stopped in his tracks and bent over putting his hands on his legs breathing heavily.

"Colonel...we gotta stop...I can't go on any further." Carter gasped.

Hogan turned around and sighed.

"I guess we've been at it for quite some time, now." Hogan answered.

Hogan and Carter sat down on some rocks that were on a path they had been on for about an hour, now. Both men sighed and shared a moment of silence, before Carter ended it.

"How do you think Newkirk's holding up?" Carter questioned.

"I don't know," Hogan answered, tired. As concerned as he was for his ailing friend, he was so tired, he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"There's no way that Kinch and LeBeau could have kept our cover up for this long. Schultz and Kommandant must know by now."

"Wouldn't be surprised if they knew now, either. Doesn't matter, though; we're too far off now that none of the guard dogs could reach us."

"What if Kommandant contacted someone in Berlin about our disappearance?"

"We're still in our gestapo uniforms, the longer we keep them in top shape, no suspicion should come our way once in Berlin."

Carter nodded, when both men heard a faint whistle from about a few meters to the west of them. Both men shot up and looked to see what it was.

"What was that, Colonel?" Carter gasped.

"Not sure; let's go get a closer look." Hogan answered.

Both men walked down the hill and stopped in the ditch by the side of a road. Across from them was gravel and a train track that disappeared into the horizon.

"Colonel...we found it!" Carter cried.

"Don't get too satisfied, yet, Sergeant. We still have a train to catch." Hogan answered.

Both men ran closer to the tracks and waited for the train to get closer.

"You look that way, and I'll look this way." Hogan said, pointing to one side and the other.

"Yes, sir," Carter answered.

Both men turned their attention to each side of the tracks. Hogan sat there for a moment, before he caught a glimpse of a train with a red siren flashing around in front of it. He turned to Carter and tapped his shoulder. Carter turned around and looked at the train, as well.

"Jump on, when I say so." Hogan ordered.

Carter nodded.

The train got closer and click clacked on the tracks, while the train whistled alongside it. After so many cars went by, they saw one that was vacant and had nothing more than about four cargo boxes in it and the door was slightly opened.

"Now," Hogan hollered, over the train's engines.

Carter jumped on first without a problem. He turned around and helped Hogan up into the cart. As soon as both men had safely got to safety inside the train car, they sat down in a corner, and Hogan turned on a flashlight to read over plans they had Kinchloe had drawn up for him and Carter before they left. Carter sat down next to Hogan and read over the plans, as well.

"Now we just sit back and enjoy the ride. We should be in Berlin by tomorrow night." Hogan commented, putting the papers back in his pocket and turning the flashlight off.

"Colonel, we've gotta get some firearms and navigation tools, or we'll never accomplish this plan successfully." Carter spoke.

"Still can't believe I was stupid enough to forget those things back in the camp. I was so focused on escaping, it all slipped away in my mind."

Carter caught something in Hogan's eyes. He could sense that Hogan was worried sick about Newkirk, but being Hogan, he knew he would never admit to it.

"We're gonna get back in time, Colonel; no worries." Carter answered hopeful, sensing how the colonel was feeling.

Hogan nodded and looked over at the four boxes across from them. Curious, he stood up and walked over to the boxes. He took a pocket knife he had on him, and sliced open the sealed package. Inside were guns and ammunition goods.

"Well, a lucky day for us, I would say." Hogan commented, giving a mischievous grin. He grabbed two guns and about four packs of ammunition them. He walked back over to Carter and handed him one gun and two packs of ammunition. Hogan put the firearm and packs inside his gestapo jacket, then he sat back down on the car floor.

"That takes care of one of our problems." Carter spoke, smiling slightly.

"Now if we could just get a hold of that medicine." Hogan added back, focused on something else, now.

"Probably should bring back a surgeon to be safe."

"I think Dr. Schmidt can handle performing the operation, if we get the medicine."

"Just to be careful, Colonel."

Hogan sighed and nodded. He was exhausted and tired from about two days worth of walking. The only thing he wanted now was to get some sleep.

"Probably make a good point there, Carter." Hogan answered, tiredly.

"We should get some sleep; we'll need all the energy we can get, once in Berlin." Carter commented.

Hogan nodded.

Both men laid down on the hard wooden floor that was covered with a white cloth to prevent the packages from tearing on the floor. It did not take long for Carter to fall asleep, but Hogan remained awake for quite a while staring up at the car ceiling. He was ill with concern. He wanted to know how Newkirk was doing. He wanted to go back to Stalag 13 and be there with him. He wished he had brought a radio, so he could keep in touch with Kinchloe and LeBeau. Eventually, Hogan lost the battle and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dr. Schmidt took the thermometer from Newkirk's mouth and looked at intently before sighing and shaking his head.<p>

"104.7," Dr. Schmidt answered, defeated.

"Almost 105 degrees," Kinchloe added, softly. He crossed his arms and looked to LeBeau. Schultz and Klink stood behind the two prisoners.

"Is there anything you can do for him?" Klink pleaded.

"You should probably let me stay here for a few days. At the level amount of pain Mr. Newkirk seems to be experiencing, he'll need more than painkillers to make it die off." Dr. Schmidt answered.

"Could you perform surgery to repair the internal bleeding?" LeBeau questioned.

Dr. Schmidt sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not trained in such a profession. You would need a top priority surgeon to come out here from Berlin to perform such an operation." Dr. Schmidt spoke.

"Colonel Hogan and Sergeant Carter are on their way to Berlin. Maybe they'll bring back help." LeBeau confirmed.

"_Maybe_; knowing the colonel he's probably planning on rounding up at least _four _trained surgeons to return with them." Kinchloe retorted.

Klink stomped his foot.

"That Colonel Hogan will return to severe consequences for his actions!" Klink spat.

"Kommandant, what about Sergeant Carter?" Schultz remarked.

"Him too!" Klink hollered.

Newkirk turned slightly and moaned putting his hands on his middle.

Dr. Schmidt grabbed a vaccine from his med bag and injected it into Newkirk's arm. When finished, he threw the needle away in a nearby trash can and turned to face the four around him.

"That should subdue the pain for about six hours. He'll be able to rest comfortably that way." Dr. Schmidt commented.

"I shall show you to my quarters, Dr. Schmidt. Until Colonel Hogan returns with help or the disease progresses far enough to shadow death, you shall stay here under strict orders." Klink commanded.

"Yes, Kommandant," Dr. Schmidt answered.

Dr. Schmidt, Klink, and Schultz walked out of the barracks leaving Kinchloe and LeBeau to themselves with a sleeping Newkirk.

"104.7," LeBeau repeated.

"That's a pretty dangerously high fever." Kinchloe added.

"Where do you think Colonel Hogan and Carter are, now?"

"Hopefully close to Berlin; if this disease keeps progressing as fast as it is, Newkirk will be a goner long before the colonel comes back with help."

"I know Colonel Hogan; he'll make sure he gets back with help in no time."

"As determined and clever our colonel may be, we have never dealt with a situation this serious before."

"You make a point there, Kinch."

"If only we could buy time long enough for the colonel to get to Berlin, retrieve help and the medicine, and get back to Stalag 13, before it's too late for Newkirk."

"If only we had a way of executing it, that would be a brilliant plan."

"We could lower the temperature in the barracks. Maybe if it were cooler in here, it would get Newkirk's fever to go down."

"How cool,"

"Cooler than the cooler."

Both Kinchloe and LeBeau grew mischievous smiles and began plotting out their plan.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day went by faster than Hogan and Carter could imagine. Soon again they grew tired, but now they were hungry on top of it all.

It was evening, and both men were more hungry than two wolves searching for prey in the winter. To occupy his mind on something else, Hogan tried to immerse himself with watching the scenery they passed on the train car. Carter either slept, complained about being hungry, or messed with his gun that he had yet to fill with ammunition.

After so long of staring at nothing more than fields, roads, and birds flying by in what he could see from the sunset, Hogan became fed up with stalling and started pacing the train car. He was getting tired of sitting in the wooden box being kept in like a caged animal.

"I can't take much more of this. How much longer till we reach Berlin?" Hogan commanded.

"I don't know about you, Colonel, but I'm starving." Carter answered watching the colonel.

"So am I, but satisfying our hunger isn't gonna help Newkirk get better, now is it."

"I don't believe Newkirk would want us to go hungry while trying to save him. Besides, how are we gonna concentrate on our main task, if we're kept reminded of how empty our stomachs are?"

Hogan stopped pacing and thought for a moment.

"You make a good point, there." Hogan commented.

As Carter was about to say something else, the train came to a halt, and Hogan was thrown into the wall. Luckily, the boxes broke his fall. Carter rose to his feet and made his way quickly over to Hogan.

"Colonel...are you alright?" Carter asked, helping Hogan to his feet.

"I'm alright, Carter; thank you." Hogan answered, standing to his feet.

"Why did we stop?"

"I don't know; you stay here. I'm gonna go check out the situation."

Carter obeyed orders and watched, as Hogan made his way to the door. He pushed it open slightly and looked forward to see what he could make out. His eyes gaped, when he saw the scenery. The train had stopped somewhere in a crowded train station in the city. Hogan smiled, knowing where they had stopped. He turned around and went back to retrieve Carter.

"Carter, grab your things; this is our stop." Hogan ordered.

"Berlin...we're here?" Carter asked, smiling.

"No smiling, yet, Carter. Newkirk still needs us to get back to him with help."

"Can we find some food first, though?"

"Probably a smart decision; come on."

Both men hopped off the train car and ran as far away from the train as possible, making sure no one noticed them. After they had made their way to the front of the train station, both men found an abandoned motor bike with a passenger side. Hogan grabbed the driver's spot, and Carter sat in the other side. Hogan turned the key and the two of them headed off into the city of Berlin.

* * *

><p>After finding something to eat and satisfy their stomachs, both Hogan and Carter walked around the city looking for the nearest hospital and getting information on who the best surgeon in Berlin was.<p>

It was getting dark out and yet neither Hogan nor Carter could find a hospital or doctor within spitting distance. hogan was growing frustrated but remained to keep cool and collected. Carter remained hopeful that he and Carter would soon come across one, and they could return home to Newkirk with help and medicine to save him.

"Do you think we should ask someone for directions, Colonel?" Carter proposed.

"If we don't find anything in the next ten minutes, yes." Hogan answered.

Carter nodded and the two men continued walking around the city square. After about another ten minutes of just searching around the city with the help of a poorly made map and maps that stood around in the square directing people to certain destinations, Hogan and Carter gave up and decided to find someone to help them find what they were looking for.

"Who do you think we should look for?" Carter asked.

"I don't know at the moment." Hogan answered.

"Where do you think we should start?"

"Don't know that, either; let's just see where the music takes us, for now."

Carter nodded and the two men continued walking, fooling people quite well with their gestapo uniforms on. They were still a tad damp from swimming in the river a couple of days ago, but besides that, nothing was really noticeable nor suspicious regarding the two men in disguise. It was not until they spotted a young man walking around. He seemed lost and disoriented with where he wanted to go. Both Hogan and Carter decided to take the opportunity and ask the man for directions. Who knows; maybe, just maybe, he knew where the nearest hospital was.

When they got close enough to the man, it was Hogan who initiated the talking. Carter just stood by and interjected only, when he felt it necessary to do so.

"_Guten abend_," Hogan greeted, friendly.

The man turned around and smiled.

"Good evening; how can I help you two men?" The man asked, friendly.

"We're looking for a hospital and/or doctor; we are in desperate need of medicine and medical personnel for a prisoner back in a prisoner of war camp in lower Germany." Hogan answered.

"Prisoner of war camp; which one?"

"Stalag 13; we were sent by the Kommandant there."

"Kommandant Klink,"

"Yes; do you know him?"

The man stood there motionless for a brief moment with no expression on his face, then finally bursted out laughing.

"_Know _him; the man's a complete wuss!" The man cackled, then continued laughing.

Both Hogan and Carter could not resist smirking a bit, but soon went back to keeping composure.

"Uh, yes; one of the prisoners are very ill with typhoid fever and typhus." Hogan added on.

"Both together are not a well combination." The man responded.

"Do you know where the nearest hospital is; we've been searching for hours!" Carter pleaded.

The man eyed them suspiciously.

"Who are you two, anyways?" The man questioned, suspicious.

Hogan thought for a minute. He knew he could not use the same name that he used to fool Klink at camp. If he knew Klink well, he would have reported them already to gestapo officials with their fake aliases by now.

"I am Commander Karl Hofstetter; this is my assistant, Officer Lukas Clasen." Hogan answered, confidently.

Carter nodded.

"_Jawohl_," Carter remarked, loudly.

The man nodded.

"Well, I know of a hospital just down a few blocks; may I take you there?" The man asked.

"Of course; _danke_," Hogan replied, grateful.

"What's your name, by the way?" Carter asked.

"Stefan," Stefan remarked, smiling.

"Thank you very much then, Stefan." Hogan replied.

Stefan nodded.

As the three men began walking towards Stefan's car, Stefan began a conversation with Hogan.

"So...a case of typhoid fever _and _typhus, huh?" Stefan remarked.

"Yeah, a pretty bad case of it, if I do say so, myself." Hogan answered. Talking about Newkirk's condition made him begin to worry and wonder again on how he was doing. Was he holding up? Was he getting worse? Were Kinchloe and LeBeau still able to keep their cover? He could at least think of a good guess for the last thought. By now, it was probably out in the open that both he and Carter were gone and running off somewhere. Still, his first two thoughts were driving him mad. Not knowing how Newkirk was or how much time they truly had left was mind bottling. The only thing he could do for the moment was to think positively and hope to get back to Stalag 13 in time.

The three men finally arrived to Stefan's vehicle.

"This is your car?" Hogan asked, slightly dubious.

"It sure is; why, something the matter with it?" Stefan questioned.

"No, no...it's just...I feel like I've seen this model before."

"Well, there are quite a few people who own a vehicle like this one."

Hogan thought for a moment to himself, then he nodded. He could not help but find the point logical. Stefan opened the door and gestured for Carter to get in. Hogan was about to step in next, when Stefan stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa there, buddy. I wanna know more about this Kommandant Klink. Besides the fact of him being totally chicken, I don't know much more on him." Stefan persisted.

Hogan eyed him strangely.

"Why do you care to know so much about Kommandant Klink?" Hogan questioned.

"Well sir, I'm aware that Stalag 13 has had no one ever escape from it. That it's tightly secured and guarded by German officers." Stefan answered.

"Well, you do make a good point there."

"Uh," Both men heard come from the car. Hogan looked over and saw that there was another man in the car with something that looked like a bat and that Carter was laying in the back seat unconscious. Hogan tried making a run for the door to open it and check on Carter, when Stefan turned him around and put a white piece of cloth on his mouth and nose. Hogan started trying to holler and speak, but it was muffled under the cloth.

"Just cooperate there, Colonel Hogan." Stefan ordered, sternly.

Hogan began to grow less resistant and soon was unconscious, like Carter. Stefan took Hogan's body and sat him in the passenger side in the front. Stefan shut the door, walked around to the other side of the car, and after getting situated, Stefan drove off with both Hogan and Carter...but it would not be to a hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Morning arrived at Stalag 13 and after roll call had ended, all the men in Hogan's barracks went back inside to pass time by with usual activities.

Klink sat at his desk busy with paperwork, when he received a knock on the door. Klink looked up and groaned softly.

"Come in, if you must." Klink sighed.

The door opened and one of the men from Hogan's barracks entered in.

"What is it, Mr. Steiner; can't you see I'm busy filing papers for Colonel Hogan and Sergeant Carter's return reward?" Klink cried.

"Kommandant, you you you gotta ge ge ge ge get into our barracks." Steiner answered, shivering.

Klink stood up now growing suspicious.

"Why are you shivering; it's not cold in here." Klink retorted.

"Not in here si si si sir, but in our ba ba ba baba barracks." Steiner spat.

Klink sighed and walked closer to Steiner.

"Alright, Mr. Steiner; lead the way." Klink moaned.

Both men left Klink's office and headed outside. Once there, Klink walked a few feet off passed the entrance of his office, and Steiner stopped to see what he was doing.

"Schultz," Klink hollered.

Schultz came running to Klink's command.

"Yes, Kommandant," Schultz asked, ready for an order.

"Come with me and Mr. Steiner; apparently there seems to be more mischief in Colonel Hogan's barracks." Klink answered.

"Absolutely, Kommandant,"

The three of them continued walking and finally made their way into the barracks. About most of the men inside were shivering, pulling blankets, sweaters, jackets, gloves, and hats on them to keep warm. One man even had high consideration of making a fireplace right there in the barracks. Steiner, Klink, and Schultz began to shiver and have their teeth chatter.

"I wanna kn kn know why it's so co co co cold in here!" Klink shivered.

"The the the he he he he he heater's bru bru bru bru broken." Steiner answered, trying to keep warm.

"Who would break the…" Klink stopped and instantly grew angry. He knew exactly who was behind this. "Schultz, stu stu stu stay here with the rest of the the the men. I'm gonna go go go go go kill two of the men that re re reside here."

"Yes, Kom kom kom kom Kommandant." Schultz answered, obviously cold.

Klink walked off into the other room, where Kinchloe and LeBeau were surrounding Newkirk. Both men had on their jackets, gloves, scarves, hats, and winter clothes on underneath. Both seemed immune and perfectly fine with the decrease in temperature warmth. They had a couple fleece blankets on Newkirk to make sure he would not freeze, but kept it light enough, so he could keep cool. When Klink entered, it took all his control to make sure he did not lose it right there in the barracks with them.

"Sergeant Kinchloe," Klink started and stomped over to the African-American. "Why is it so blasted co co co co co co cold in here?!"

"I feel fine, don't you, Louis?" Kinchloe asked.

"Oui, monsieur; not a drop of cold in here." LeBeau answered.

Klink eyed them coldly, almost as cold as he felt standing there in the blasted arctic tundra now in one of his barracks.

"You two are digging yourselves a big big big big big bigger hole with this shenanigan you seem to be pursuing." Klink sneered.

"It seems to be helping Newkirk's fever stay down, however, Kommandant." Kinchloe answered.

"Better than having your camp be shut down for a case of typhoid fever and typhus, sir." LeBeau added.

"I don't care if it could declare Germany the win of this war; I want this fixed, now!" Klink hollered.

LeBeau sighed, as if he did not honestly care.

"Well, there's just one problem, sir; the heater is broken." LeBeau remarked.

"You broke one of my heaters?!" Klink spat.

"Not just one, Kommandant...all of them." Kinchloe added.

"It'll take another three or four days to fix." LeBeau implied.

Klink stomped his foot and groaned at the two men before him.

"Make that 60 days in the cooler!" Klink hollered. He made his way back over to the entrance to the room, and ducked his head out the window. "Schultz,"

Schultz came barging in at the hearing of Klink's infuriated voice.

"Yes, Kommandant," Schultz asked, slightly worried. The look on Klink's face was not a pleasant one.

"Tell Helga to call for the best repairmen to come out to Stalag 13 and fix these heaters. I want them running back on as soon as possible. And make you men suffer by working in the blazing heat for the next four days as punishment, for now!" Klink spat, turning to Kinchloe and LeBeau.

Kinchloe and LeBeau did not respond. They did not feel the need to make Klink give them anymore of a punishment than they had already...especially since now Klink had gone over the wall mad.

Klink and Schultz exited out of the room, leaving both Kinchloe and LeBeau to themselves. They turned around, when they heard Newkirk begin to moan and came to his attention.

"Newkirk...are you alright?" Kinchloe asked.

"This...bloody...bloody illness is…oh." Newkirk moaned.

"At least he's more aware of his surroundings." LeBeau answered, somewhat optimistic.

"What's taking the colonel so long; surely he would be back, by now." Kinchloe remarked.

"Maybe they haven't found a doctor, yet."

"Maybe there looking for some bloody Germans to...bake a cake with." Newkirk grumbled, going out of it, again.

"LeBeau, he's going out of it, again." Kinchloe stated.

LeBeau made his way over and felt Newkirk's head.

"His fever's going back up, a little." LeBeau commented.

"Hopefully with the coldness for the next four days will keep it from going any higher." Kinchloe answered.

LeBeau put the thermometer in Newkirk's mouth, curious to know where the Englishman's fever was at, now. While he waited for the thermometer to take a reading, both him and Kinchloe continued talking.

"You think Colonel Hogan and Carter have found someone to help, by now?" LeBeau questioned.

"Beats the hell out of me. Knowing the colonel, I'm sure he's doing everything he can to find some." KInchloe answered.

LeBeau took the thermometer out of Newkirk's mouth and sighed.

"103.2," LeBeau spoke, sadly.

"Well, it's going down." Kinchloe answered.

"Too bad it's still dangerously high."

"There's gotta be something we can do to find out how the colonel and Carter are doing."

Something went off in LeBeau's head, then he turned to Kinchloe and snapped.

"That's it, Kinchloe; you're a genius!" LeBeau cried.

"What," Kinchloe asked.

"The Underground; we can have them do research and send somebody out to Berlin to look for them."

"I like your thinking, LeBeau; let's get down to the tunnel!"

Both him and LeBeau rushed out into the other room, opened the fake bunk bed, and climbed down into the tunnel to get into contact with the Underground.

* * *

><p>When Hogan and Carter woke up, they were locked in a prison cell. There was one cot in the room and a window behind metal bars at the very top of one of the walls. Hogan awoke slightly drowsy and noticed that Carter was already up rubbing his head from being hit by whatever it was the previous night.<p>

Hogan moaned to get Carter's attention.

Carter looked over, shot up, and ran to the colonel's rescue down on the cement floor where he lay.

"Colonel...are you alright, sir?" Carter exclaimed, helping Hogan sit up.

Hogan put a hand to his head and closed his eyes. The room was just spinning to him and felt as if he would be sick, if he were to stand up.

"I'm fine, Carter; I'm just...I'm a little dizzy, is all." Hogan answered, still drowsy.

"Let me help you to the bed, Colonel." Carter spoke, trying to help Hogan up.

"No; let me sit here...if I get up, I'm gonna faint, I already know that."

"Yes, sir; are you sure you're alright?"

"I will be in a while."

"How did we get here, Colonel?"

"When I...get my head clear here, I'll tell you."

Hogan put his head back down in his hands and closed his eyes. He was just gonna drop over dead, otherwise.

As Carter was about to rise from the ground, he remained seated next to his colonel, when Stefan walked in with the same man that had knocked out Carter late last night. Both chuckled at the sight of Hogan crumpled to the ground. Carter rose to his feet, but stood fairly close to Hogan.

"Who are you two and why are we in here?" Carter asked, mildly angry.

Hogan tried standing up, but his attempt failed, having him just collapse back down to the ground.

Stefan and the other man continued laughing hysterically at the sight of the weak colonel collapsing and could hardly hold his ground.

"Hey, quit laughing at him!" Carter ordered.

"Can it, blondie," Stefan snarled.

Hogan used all his power to look up, even though he was consumed with dizziness and felt severely light headed.

"Alright; how did you figure out who we are? We never dropped a hint once." Hogan answered, a little uneasy.

"Kommandant Klink from Stalag 13 notified German Headquarters of two runaway prisoners and sent pictures of the two you via telegram to our headquarters." Stefan answered, sharply.

Hogan turned his head and gritted his teeth.

"Darn you, Kommandant," Hogan grumbled.

"There should be a sergeant from camp here to pick you two up in about an hour." Stefan cackled, then he left and closed the door.

"Well, that's just great; we're gonna be sent back to Stalag 13 and not only are we gonna face a lifetime of being in the cooler, but we're gonna lose Newkirk, too." Hogan spoke, sadly.

"Don't give up, Colonel; we can still find a way of getting out of this joint before the sergeant gets here." Carter spoke, hopeful.

"Carter, I can hardly stand up, let alone try to make an escape out of this cell. Besides, with the metal bars and concrete walls, escaping out of here is like trying to walk through walls." Feeling an overwhelming amount of dizziness, Hogan hung his head, again, and closed his eyes. He could only handle so much more, before he would pass out. "Oh...I'm gonna get sick, if this gets any worse."

Something went off in Carter's brain.

"Colonel, that's it," Carter cried.

"What's it," Hogan moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"When you're dizziness lights up, we can pretend your sick. That way, while the gestapo officers are calling for help, we can make a run for it."

"Carter...if I could stand up, I would give you a pat on the shoulder."

"Just take it easy, sir; I'm ready whenever you are."

Hogan sat there for a few more minutes, then his light headedness faded off slowly. Soon enough, the colonel was back on his feet and feeling like himself, again.

"Alright, Carter; what's your plan?" Hogan questioned, softly.

"Just lay down on the ground, Colonel, and I'll take it from there." Carter answered back, quietly.

Hogan nodded and gave Carter a certain look.

"Alright, Carter...I'm trusting you." Hogan replied.

Hogan walked over to fairly close to where he was sitting before and laid down on the ground. He relaxed his muscles, closed his eyes, and pretended to have something wrong with him. Carter walked over to him, knelt down by his side, and began his plan.

"Help, help, anybody, help!" Carter pleaded.

Stefan and the other man came running back.

"What's the issue here, men?" Stefan sneered.

"Colonel Hogan; I think he has appendicitis!" Carter cried. He looked down at Hogan to give him a cue. Hogan grabbed his right side and moaned and cried out in pain.

"He seemed fine, before." The other man issued.

"That's the thing with appendicitis; there's no way to prevent it from happening." Carter answered.

Hogan moaned and shuddered, again.

"Oh, I think it's about to burst, Carter." Hogan moaned. He shuddered and cried out, again.

Both men unlocked the door to the cell and came in to check on Hogan. They pushed Carter off of him and examined Hogan.

"Does it hurt, here?" Stefan asked, pressing down on Hogan's side.

"Aaaaahhhhh; oh, God yes!" Hogan wailed. He moaned, again.

Both stood up, and Stefan snapped his head at the other man.

"Don't just stand there; call a doctor!" Stefan hollered.

The man ran off, and Stefan moaned chasing after him, leaving the door wide open.

As soon as they were far off, Carter helped Hogan to his feet.

"Good acting, Colonel," Carter spoke, with a smile.

Hogan turned to face him and returned the same smile.

"Come on; we gotta get that medicine to save Newkirk." Hogan ordered.

"Right behind yah, Colonel!" Carter answered.

Both men ran out of the cell and went the opposite way the guards did to continue their mission.


	10. Chapter 10

"THEY WHAT?!" Klink hollered, standing up from his desk.

Both Stefan and the other man were standing in front of Klink about an hour later. He had them flown down from Berlin to hear their devastating report. Kinchloe and LeBeau, meanwhile, were sitting in two chairs that were in front of Klink's desk. The German colonel had requested their presence to speak to them further more on the broken heater incident.

"I tell you, that Colonel Hogan's one hell of an actor." The man said, standing next to Stefan.

"They must have escaped, when we went to go retrieve help." Stefan answered.

Kinchloe and LeBeau cheered, until Klink shot them an evil glare making the two prisoners grow silent.

"You bumbling morons; if this gets out to anyone else, I could get transferred to the Russian Front!" Klink spat.

"That wouldn't be necessarily a bad thing." LeBeau mumbled.

"We'll find them, sir." Stefan answered, slightly afraid.

"No; you two have done _far _enough! Schultz!" Klink hollered.

Schultz came running in and out of breath, terrified from Klink's tone of voice.

"Yes, Kommandant," Schultz answered, whimpering.

"I want both of these men in the cooler!" Klink exclaimed.

"But, Kommandant; they're Nazi officers from Berlin!"

"Just do it,"

Schultz shuddered and took the two men off with him to the cooler. The only two that remained were Kinchloe and LeBeau. They knew now that Klink was in a terrible mood, their punishment was about to escalate to something severe.

Klink slammed his hands on his desk and peered straight into the two prisoner's eyes.

"Alright; I know you two had something to do with this, now you tell me what kinda scheme you came up with _this _time!" Klink ordered.

"Sir, we had nothing to do with Colonel Hogan escaping." Kinchloe answered.

"Both he and Mr. Carter's escape was not even in our plan." LeBeau added.

"You better tell me what _is _in your plan, unless you wanna make it 90 days in the cooler!" Klink shouted.

"We don't have anything planned, sir." Kinchloe replied.

"Unless you _want _us to create a plan." LeBeau chimed.

"Out of my office!" Klink hollered.

Both Kinchloe and LeBeau jumped from their seats and made their ways out of Klink's office quickly. They had never seen the german colonel so infuriated before.

Klink looked at where the two men exited, picked up his German helmet, and slammed it onto his desk. After realizing what he had done, he snapped his head and rubbed it off with his sleeve.

* * *

><p>Another day went by, and Hogan and Carter had finally found a hospital in the vicinity of the Berlin area. Both men stood there and took in the buildings structure and features. They were both silent, before Carter spoke up and said something.<p>

"You think this is it, Colonel?" Carter posed.

"It's gotta do now, Carter." Hogan answered.

Both men headed inside the doors and looked for a reception desk.

"Now if we could just find a receptionist." Hogan spoke, determined to find someone.

"A doctor would be even better." Carter added.

The two men finally scouted a receptionist out and made their way towards her. Hogan flashed one of his charming smiles and the lady hoping to have her melt in his presence.

"Why hello, there," Hogan spoke, with charm.

The receptionist looked up at him and giggled.

"Why hello there, officer." She giggled.

"Could you ever so kindly point us in the direction of the nearest doctor. We were sent from Stalag 13 to retrieve one. There's apparently a case of typhoid fever and typhus amongst one of the prisoners." Hogan answered, with a German accent.

"I would recommend Dr. Von Stetter. He's a highly trained surgeon with two assistants who help him."

"Excellent; now, where can I find this 'Dr. Von Stetter' you speak of?"

"I'll notify his secretary at once that you see him."

"_Danke_,"

Both Hogan and Carter walked over to a couple of chairs in the center of the lobby and sat down, as they waited for Dr. Von Stetter to make his way down with his assistants.

Carter sighed then looked up at Hogan.

"You think we'll make it back in time for Newkirk?" Carter questioned, worried.

"Hopefully; I sure hope this doctor's as good as the receptionist says he is." Hogan replied.

"How do you think Newkirk's doing?"

"I don't know, but I sure as hell wanna get back to camp as soon as possible to find out. Newkirk's condition is making me ill."

"I'm worried too, Colonel, believe me."

"Sshhhhh; don't let anyone hear you."

Carter nodded and gave a thumbs up keeping his mouth shut.

Hogan looked over his shoulder and saw an older man come out of an elevator with two younger men walking closely behind him. They walked over to the receptionist, who pointed out to where he and Carter sat waiting patiently. The older man nodded and approached both of the prisoners who sat there.

"The receptionist says you requested my presence." The old man spoke.

"Are you Dr. Von Stetter?" Hogan asked.

"The one and only; why?"

"We've been sent from a prisoner of war camp called Stalag 13. There's a prisoner there deathly ill with typhoid fever and typhus. He needs medicine and an emergency operation ASAP."

Dr. Von Stetter nodded.

"How long has this prisoner been sick?" The doctor prodded.

"About seven days," Hogan answered.

"He has less than three days left, then."

"Correct, sir,"

"The only way we'll make it back in time is if we take airplane."

"Is that an available transportation option for you?"

"We can find some sort of airline to take us back to Stalag 13. We would need to go right now, though."

"Oh, and there's a request also for medicine to kill the bacteria off from causing any further damage."

Dr. Von Stetter held up his medical bag.

"I've got more medicine in this bag than a pharmacy." Dr. Von Stetter answered.

"Excellent; well, shall we get going?" Hogan remarked.

"At once,"

Hogan, Carter, Dr. Von Stetter, and the two doctors made their way out of the hospital and were drove to the nearest airport to get back to Stalag 13 in enough time to save Newkirk.


	11. Chapter 11

Kinchloe and LeBeau sat right by Newkirk's bedside giving him encouragement and pleas to hold on for a bit longer. The poor Englishman had not opened his eyes for about a day, now. The only thing he did was sleep. His skin grew pale, his figure lost weight, and his bones could be seen from the amount of weight he had lost. His fever, fortunately, had remained down due to the cool climate change in the barracks.

"Come on, Newkirk; stay with us just a little longer!" Kinchloe hissed.

"Colonel and Carter surely are on the way back now at this very moment." LeBeau added.

Newkirk kept still and silent, sleeping soundly.

"He's gotta hold on a bit longer, but how do we ensure it?" LeBeau questioned.

Kinchloe thought for a little while and went out into the other room. He returned with his guitar and sat down on the stool he had left behind momentarily. He began playing a few chords in the key of D Major and both men began singing 'Home On the Range' to encourage Newkirk to hold on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hogan and Carter had finally reached Stalag 13 alongside Dr. Von Stetter and his two assistants. They entered in through the gates casually and hurried to reach barracks two. Schultz was walking around out front by the Kommandantur's. He looked up and saw two men dressed as gestapo officers enter barracks two with three men in white lab coats. He gasped and hurried after them.<p>

Once inside the barracks, Hogan ran into his quarters, and Carter hurried the doctors to where Newkirk was. He and the doctors were surprised, when they found Kinchloe and LeBeau singing 'I've Been Working On the Railroad' in D Major. The two singing men felt as if someone was watching them, and they turned around and stopped singing.

"Carter," Both Kinchloe and LeBeau cried.

Dr. Von Stetter gestured to his men and the three of them rushed to Newkirk's side. Dr. Von Stetter took his hand and felt Newkirk's head; he was burning up.

"I must perform surgery right away." Dr. Von Stetter ordered.

"There's an infirmary past barracks nine." LeBeau cried.

Dr. Von Stetter turned to his men and nodded. Both grabbed Newkirk in their arms gently and transported him out of barracks two and immediately to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Newkirk's life saving operation and medical treatments. Everyone was surprised to see how quickly Newkirk got back onto his feet and working, again. Still slightly tired, he managed to do everything he was able to do beforehand.<p>

As for Hogan and the rest of the men, they were forced by Klink to build a new fence for the one Hogan and Carter had vandalized in order to escape out of camp. For them, the recreation center was closed for a month, and the four of them had to serve 75 days in the cooler when not being forced to do labor work.

Kinchloe finished hammering in a wood pole to attach the barbwires to and wiped off the perspiration off his face and tried catching his breath.

"Colonel, I've gotta have a break!" Kinchloe gasped.

Hogan looked up from dismantling the old fence with the help of Carter and LeBeau and nodded.

"I think all of us could use a break." Hogan gasped, as well.

All four men had been at it for four hours straight on Klink's orders.

Carter sighed and grabbed a water bottle Schultz had provided for each of the four men and chugged it down.

"Need a little help, mates?" A familiar voice cried from behind.

The four men turned around and saw Newkirk with some plyers and a hammer in his hands looking at his friends.

"It's a nice gesture, Newkirk, but you don't need to serve our punishment sentence. You did nothing out of all of us during this crisis." Hogan answered.

"If you guys serve it, then I must endure it, too." Newkirk remarked, with a smile.

Hogan smiled and nodded.

"As you wish, Newkirk." Hogan answered, friendly.

The Englishman nodded with a smile and walked over to where Carter, Hogan, and LeBeau had left off with the fence and taking off the damaged barbwires. Newkirk knelt down and began cutting off the wires on the fence, as his four friends took a break from hard labored work.

"Good to see you're feeling better, buddy." Carter spoke, with a smile.

"I tell yah, if I would've been forced to be in that bed another day, I would've completely lost it." Newkirk answered.

"As we all would, I suppose." Kinchloe added, after swallowing a drink of water.

"Newkirk's healthy, again, and that's all that matters." Hogan answered. He turned to Newkirk and smiled. Newkirk looked back and returned the same gesture.

"Ten days down, 65 to go." LeBeau added in.

"It's gonna feel like forever before we're finished with Klink's sentence, this time." Kinchloe replied.

"I say I'd rather be doing this than being limited to work. Klink still refuses me to be outside more then 20 minutes a day. He's taken my recovery far too extreme, I'm afraid." Newkirk groaned.

Klink had done nothing but baby Newkirk since his operation. After a week and feeling almost 100% back to normal, Klink still refused him to do anything demanding until he granted permission to do so.

"Better than staying in the cooler for 75 days." Carter chimed.

"Yah chaps can do it, I know yah can." Newkirk replied.

"Newkirk," Klink's voice rang in the camp.

Newkirk groaned and turned to see Klink and Schultz were walking towards him.

"Blimey ruckets, I can't get away with anything recently." Newkirk moaned.

"Corporal Newkirk, I want to know why you're doing the work for these men!" Klink demanded.

"I offered to do so, Kommandant." Newkirk answered.

"You will not do any manual work, until I give orders to do so." Klink replied, sharp.

"I can't stay in my barracks anymore, Kommandant. I'm gonna lose me bloody mind, otherwise."

"Do you wanna be sentenced to the cooler, as well?"

Klink had grown very impatient since Hogan and Carter escaped from Stalag 13 to head to Berlin.

"How long of a sentence would I have?" Newkirk asked, sounding intrigued.

Klink moaned and walked off with Schultz following him.

All men turned to Newkirk, smiled, and they all went back to work.


End file.
